


Tryst in the Closet

by Vekter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Closet Sex, Creampie, F/M, Lemon, Quickie, Ruby being very lewd, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekter/pseuds/Vekter
Summary: Ruby and Jaune have trouble finding time together due to nosy roommates. Ruby has an idea that might help them vent some of their frustrations, but it comes with a little... risk.





	Tryst in the Closet

Jaune sighed as he stood in the familiar school hall, checking Ruby’s message again. “Meet me outside Port’s lecture hall”, it read, followed by a deluge of heart, smile, and wink emojis. He had no clue what she was up to, but he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to spend time with his girlfriend outside of class. All it took now was to wait for her to actually show up.

Suddenly, he had the wind knocked out of him by Ruby, followed by a telltale shower of rose petals. She grabbed his arms, threw open a nearby door, and pulled him in, shutting it behind them.

“W-w-what the hell was that?!” Jaune stammered, still gathering himself from the sudden impact. She just smiled and put a finger to his lips, silencing him. 

“C’mon, we don’t have much time”, Ruby said with a wink as she began removing her cloak and undoing the top laces from her corset. Once they were loose enough, she leaned up against Jaune and kissed him boldly, letting her body lie flush against his as she pinned him against the wall.

The kiss was sudden and full of desire and heat, her hand moving to grasp his shirt and pull him as close as she could to him. It was obvious it had been far too long for the young huntress. Finally, Jaune broke the kiss and shook his head as if to clear it. “We can’t do this in here! What if we get caught!?” 

Ruby stood on her toes, leaning over to Jaune’s ear and whispered, “I know. It’s kinda hot, right?”. She took a quick nibble at his earlobe, making him shudder with need. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. Better than trying to get our teams out of the dorm…” He couldn’t really refute her statement; trying to come up with good excuses was getting old and, quite often, resulted in awkward glances and knowing smiles from his team.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through Ruby’s hair, his eyes settling on hers as he leaned down to kiss her again. Suddenly, Ruby jumped towards him and wrapped her legs around his wide torso, forcing him back against the wall and knocking him off balance for a second. Jaune quickly threw his arms around her waist to hold her against him, dreading the idea of dropping her and ruining the mood.

Jaune quickly fell in with Ruby’s passion and fervor, his kisses becoming bolder and hotter as they made out. She surprised him by pulling away and kissing down his collarbone and biting gently at his neck, making him shiver with anticipation. Her hands busily started removing the straps on Jaune’s chestplate while his settled on her sizeable rear, both massaging it and using it as leverage to hold her in the air. His armor fell to the floor with a loud clang, causing them both to stop and quickly look at the door. After a few tense moments, they sighed in relief at the realization they hadn’t been heard. 

“Good to know this closet’s soundproof,” Ruby joked as her hands stroked across the back of Jaune’s hoodie. He rolled his eyes and set her down, letting him pull his hoodie off, leaving him in only an undershirt. Ruby all but drooled at his defined form, grown after much tempering from his training with Pyrrha. She ran her hands up under his shirt, tracing his muscles and reveling in the smooth feel of his skin. While she admired him, Jaune tugged Ruby’s corset down a bit, just enough to free her shapely breasts. She’d filled in nowhere near as much as her half-sister, but they were definitely more than a handful on her.

Their kiss resumed, both of them feeling up their partner as they went, Ruby moaning lightly as Jaune traced small circles around her nipples. Her skin was softer than silk, as smooth as can be, with just a little give and very sensitive to touch. She squirmed in his arms as he worked her over. He let one of his hands drift to her rear again, quickly tugging her tights down. She got the idea quickly and helped him, pulling them down and discarding them for him, then turning and helping him with his jeans and boxers.

Jaune was already at full mast. As scared as he was about being caught, he definitely had to admit it was a huge turn-on. That, coupled with Ruby’s intense passion, had him about as turned on as he was going to get. She hopped up again and, this time, Jaune was ready for her. He grabbed her rear again, now with only her panties separating the two, and nestled his cock between her thighs. They ground against each other for a few seconds, Ruby quickly getting wetter every second at the contact.

After only a few moments, they were ready for each other. She reached down and plucked her panties to the side, giving him full access to her. A careful shift and some repositioning and he slid inside, causing her to gasp loudly before biting down on her lip hard, holding in her desperate moan.

Ruby bucked hard on top of Jaune, working her hips up and down and pushing him harder into the wall behind them. She quickly took the initiative, burying her head into his neck to try and hide her moans. Every few thrusts, she whispered to him, “You feel so good, Jaune. Please, harder. I love it”, her requests getting filthier and nastier the longer they went.

Jaune shivered as she gasped into his ear. He never tired of the sounds she made when they had sex; they were sweeter than honey, almost addictive to him. He started meeting her thrusts, holding her legs high with his strong arms, doing his best to not lose his balance. He was usually the shy one in the relationship, but something about the situation really drove him into high gear. He leaned down and bit down on the nape of her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, just enough to make her feel it.

Ruby went rigid as he locked onto her neck, gasping for air and shivering, the bite being just enough to set her off. She closed her eyes and shook as the orgasm ran its course, doing her damndest to concentrate on not losing her nerve and just screaming then and there. Thankfully for the both of them, she managed it well and went slack in his arms shortly after.

They sat there together for a moment while Ruby recovered, peppering Jaune’s face with kisses as she rode the wave out and started to come back to her senses. She slowly rocked on Jaune’s length, causing him to groan loudly. Her slow, metered thrusts were starting to bring him closer to the brink. She felt him twitch inside of her, getting even harder as he quickly approached the finish line.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Ruby cradled his face and looked him deep in the eyes, whispering to him, “Cum for me. I want to watch you while you cum.” The passion and desire in her eyes was enough. Jaune hilted himself and groaned, his mouth going slack and eyes losing focus as he released inside of her, quickly filling her with his seed, setting off another, smaller orgasm for Ruby. She quickly planted her lips on Jaune’s to hide her sweet moans as she rode it out.

\----------

Having finally recovered themselves and cleaned up, Jaune snuck out first, leaving Ruby to head out shortly after. He was still amazed at his girlfriend’s boldness...getting it on in Professor Port's closet? ‘Not that I’m complaining’, he thought with a small chuckle as his scroll buzzed suddenly. Fearing the worst, he picked it up to see a photo text from Ruby that stunned him to a halt - Ruby was still sitting in the closet, her legs spread, leaking cum and showing off in all her lewd glory. ‘Something for later’, she tagged, with yet more heart and smile emojis. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, baby.
> 
> Big thanks to ProfAllister and TroubleBass for the tips. Glad to be writing again.
> 
> Arkos is still my diehard OTP but I can write other shit, y'know?


End file.
